Hikari no Ai
by Phoenixfire123
Summary: AU. Luna has not had any luck searching for the senshi or the princess until she comes across a college student named Usagi. She is not the only one to be awakened as the senshi are ready to take their stand in Tokyo. A story where the girls are older and figuring out their place in the world.
1. Family Visit

**A/N: OK, this is my new Sailor Moon story. After some thinking I've decided AU Sailor Moon would just be the same plot line with just different youma and minor events. Also I lost my muse in it. So I decided to start a new story that has everybody older and where I have more ideas to add twists. It is a senshi fic it isn't an au fic where everyone just have normal civilian lives. However, it will probably be around ten chapters until there is actually an awakening. I am super busy with life right now so I can't promise any quick updates. I also can't promise I will update very often, doing that I almost always go back on my word for when an update is going to be up. So I will say this, I will update when I finish a chapter. It may be a couple days for some, or a couple weeks to months for another. I won't promise anything. With that being said here is the first chapter of Hikari no Ai.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and never intend to.**

A young college student joyfully went down the street, a bounce in her step. Oh yes, she was happy. She actually passed her exam, not with flying colors, but she passed it. For her that was plenty. Two long pigtails danced gently in the wind as she quickened her pace and pulled out her phone. She expertly tapped in the number before putting the small object to her ear. Eyes sparkled as she waited for her mother to pick up. It was strange for a college student to call her mother and tell her about good grades like a child reporting their first 100%. That was not the case, but just the fact that she did well on an exam was a good reason to celebrate.

After a couple more beats, she heard her mother's voice on the other line. "Usagi?"

"Hey, I know I said I wasn't coming over but I passed the most recent exam and changed my mind," her voice came as a cheerful vibrating sound on the other end. The twenty year old was practically skipping down the street. This was the happiest she had been in a while. Not saying that she was not a cheerful person, Tsukino Usagi was one of the most cheerful people you can meet. This time she had reason to be cheerful and was going to show it to the world.

"That's great Usagi I'll make sure to prepare an extra serving for you."

"Make it two please!" at the mention of food, the young woman's stomach let out a small growl and she grinned sheepishly into the phone, sure that her mother could hear it.

She imagined her mother giving a huge warm smile as a laugh came through the other end. "Two it is, I'll see you in a bit, Usagi." There was a small beep and the line went dead.

Usagi stored her phone in her bag, walking back to her apartment. It was hard living on her own, a social butterfly- that was one of the prime words that described Usagi. A small sigh escaped her lips but the thought of her mother's cooking brought her out of her lonely solitude. Her eyes remained bright as she arrived at her apartment and placed the key in her lock. She would have to get ready before she went to go see her family. After she started college, which was a shock for everyone, she only managed to see her family on the weekends and after a while that lengthened to every two weeks. Usagi wanted to see them- just being a busy student kept her from that. She delayed most of her papers and other assignments to the end of the week and had to cut short her home visits. It seemed actually doing some school work paid off and now she could proudly show that off.

Walking into her bedroom she went through her clothes trying to decide what she would wear. A few minutes of shuffling she decided on a light blue sweater and navy mini skirt. The next stop was the bathroom, where she took a quick shower. Bright eyes stared into the mirror for a second, looking at her petite body. She looked like a delicate doll. Her skin was lighter than most Japanese and bright cheerful chestnut eyes stared back at her. She raised her hand and undid her odango-styled pigtails. Straight light brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and down her back. A slim hand reached for her brush, lost in thought as it travelled through her locks.

She was a college student now, out of high school and working for a degree. She moved out of the house, which was both painful and relieving at the same time. She had a large group of friends and a slightly smaller tighter knit group that she could really call friends. She had a part time job at a day-care place and paid bills on time. Her life was decent, nothing extremely messed up or out of place in her life. Except…

She reached a snarl in her hair and a rough sigh escaped her delicate lips. She tugged on it a few times until the brush smoothly made its way through and continued its brushing.

She had no love. At twenty years of age she had not found the person that was right for her. She was boy-crazy as many of her friends but besides innocent flirting she hadn't been in a serious relationship since a mess up in high school. It was rough. Her dream was to be a bride, get married and raise a happy family. Out of her relative success in life, she had come no closer to her major goal.

Usagi finished getting ready in the bathroom and started once more to the door, grabbing her bag on the way out. "I'm sure to meet my prince charming soon… life with love can be a real fairy tale."

X_X

Usagi stared at her family, sitting across from them on the coach. Her mother's lemon pie was in front of her, a fork in hand. She grinned as she silently dug into the tasty desert, listening to her parents but most of her concentration went to devouring the pie in front of her.

"So anything else major happen in your life, Usagi?" her father, Kenji, asked.

"Yeah, hook up with any new guys?" her brother Shingo interrupted before she could reply.

"Shingo!" Usagi said loudly, a blush rising quickly in her cheeks.

"Well?" Kenji asked, curious to know what the answer will be. He still imagined his daughter as his little girl and wasn't ready to hand her off to some guy.

"No. I haven't," was the only reply. Disappointment etched in her voice and she wished even if it was an embarrassing blunt question that she could answer it with a 'yes'. Not yet it seemed. Her prince charming had not crossed into her life. She had to believe he will, or she would live life in sadness. A life of sadness was not a life that suited Tsukino Usagi at all.

"Is there anything special going on in your life besides your success on the exam?" Ikuko asked.

Usagi propped her chin on her palm, thinking "Yes, actually." She said after a moment. "The day-care I work at is participating in a charity drive in a week, so I'm going to go to that." Her eyes brightened and added, "I hear that the people hosting it are trying to get a lot of celebrities to go, so it should be exciting if I get to see any of them." She smiled wistfully as she thought of the fact, how cool would that be? A friend at her work said that Aino Minako already said she was going. Usagi had no proof of that but it would be a once in a life time event to see the idol in person.

"That's good, Usagi. Are you helping with any of the preparations?" Kenji asked, knowing his daughter could be lazy.

"Hai," Usagi answered. "I'm helping with getting people to come and help out and sending out invitations." She made a small face before continuing, "None of the celebrities or idols though, what famous person would come being asked by ditzy Usagi?" She laughed, covering her mouth, a smile on her face. It was good to come out and talk to her family about her life. A part of her wanted to stay here, even if it meant being teased by Shingo. She loved her family, including her brother. She had to move on though, she could still see her family and it was best to learn how to live on her own in her own place. The only fact was being alone. That was the hardest thing for Usagi.

She finished her pie, asking quickly for second servings. She received it and gave a sheepish smile of thanks to her mother as she started on the next slice.

"Pig," Shingo muttered under his breath. Usagi glared at him.

"Well Usagi, if you are going to get a boyfriend soon you better know to introduce him to us." Kenji said affirmatively. He was not yet ready to drop the conversation on Usagi falling in love. He wanted her to know what his standards for her and the future man was.

"I know you won't have to worry about that." Usagi replied. "I love you and will introduce someone I learn to love as soon as I can." She flicked a strand of light brown hair behind her shoulder, a small frown forming on her face. "Hopefully it would be soon though. I know how I will always be your little girl but I want my prince charming. I want to get married and feel loved by a soul mate." She hugged her small form, looking up at the ceiling. Her voice grew somewhat desperate but she hoped it wouldn't be obvious to her family. Was it wrong to ask for love? She knew it was wrong she didn't even find a temporary boyfriend, even if he was not the one. Maybe she should lower her standards. She sighed.

Later on that night she said goodbye to her parents and annoying little brother. "It was nice to see you again Usagi, make sure you call us and tell us how the charity went."

"Right!" A cheerful Usagi replied. She had gotten over her mood she was in after the mention of her nonexistent boyfriend. Kenji got the hint on his daughter's thoughts and changed the subject. They talked about how Usagi should continue her good grades on the exams and how she could help out more at the upcoming charity event. Now Usagi was leaving the house in a good mood, her eyes bright as they reflected the porch light.

"Make sure to be careful, I hear there have been some strange attacks going around town."

Usagi scrunched her eyebrows before grinning. She made a random threatening pose, "Don't worry, I can handle myself." She said jokingly. OK, she hardly knew any defense moves but she could still get home safely without being mugged. If anything could deter people away it was her Usagi screech, a painful sound to anybody's ears.

She waved goodbye and started walking back to her apartment in good spirits. The fact that there were attacks in Tokyo scared her more than she liked to admit. She would like to think that it was all a big joke or hoax, nothing serious going on. It was a peaceful city nothing more than a few random crimes and no supernatural events. That is how naïve cheerful Usagi liked to think of it. She was wrong but as long as she could keep that illusion up she will be happy.

As the twenty year old went down the street she failed to notice that she was being followed. A black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead stared after the care-free girl in front of her, eyes narrowed. A minute of thinking the cat followed a decent pace behind not wanting to be seen, not yet. The cat had been searching desperately the last few weeks ever since the attacks increased. She had met a dead end after dead end. It started to frustrate the cat beyond belief. She had to get somewhere. She had to get somewhere soon.

Now staring after the young woman in front of her she wondered if she finally reached the proper path. She did not want to think of it as another dead end. So she would follow the woman and continue too until she was sure of the aura that surrounded her. She had watched the woman leave the house and felt a small spark. It could have been out of recognition, of power or something completely random and unimportant. Still, the cat thought it was best to follow the small lead. She may just have found one of them, one of the chosen ones to protect the princess. An image flashed for a split second behind the cat's eyes. Could the girl be? No. She was desperate but wouldn't believe she found the princess so quickly. Not after countless failures of finding the others. The cat stopped and let out a sigh, watching the girl enter her apartment. She would keep an eye on her see where this lead took her. When the time came and a youma attacked she would awaken the girl she learned was named Usagi, if she was indeed her. She would awaken the college student in the name of the moon.

X_X

Usagi stared blankly at her ceiling. It was quiet now that she was in a room by herself. She rolled over, now her eyes facing the window with a bright moon shining outside. She let the moonlight calm her and she let out a small happy sigh. Chestnut eyes closed as her mind wandered to her family, the upcoming charity event and her exam. What she was thinking about before she fell asleep, however, was her being a princess in a shrouded kingdom where her prince charming came to visit her in the moon's light.

**A/N: That is the first chapter. I will do several character points of views before the charity event, one character per chapter, the event itself and then the chapter after that would be Moon's awakening. It won't go to Usagi's point of view again until the event and there I'm going to share the chapter with several different characters. I don't know the next time when I'll be able to update but I can promise I am going to finish this story. It is just going to take a while.**

**A note on Usagi's fair skin/light colored hair. Her grandfather on her mother's side is Caucasian. I don't know if I would have brought the fact up anywhere in the story so that is why I am stating it now. The story is going by more PGSM standards on the fact being represented as real characters and not by the anime. So Usagi has light brown hair instead of brown, because very few Japanese people have blond hair unless it is dyed. **


	2. Stand Alone

**A/N: So here is the second chapter. It didn't turn out as long as I hoped but I liked how it came out. Enjoy.**

The young woman stared out the window, her eyes slightly narrowed. Brown hair flowed down her shoulders all the way to her lower back. Her arm rested on the windowsill as she stared at a light drizzle of rain patter against the window. Her apartment was dark, having turned off all the lights a little while ago. It was late afternoon and for once she had nothing planned for the day. No interviews, no performances nothing to get her mind distracted on other things. She sighed.

"Mina," a white cat jumped down from the coach and walked to where the girl was sitting.

"Yes, Artemis?" she asked dully.

If the white cat could furrow its brow, it would be doing so right now. Blue eyes stared up at the young idol, a cat frown etched on its face. She had been like this since she got back to the small apartment. "Daijoubu?" he asked, jumping nimbly on the windowsill.

Brown eyes turned to look at the white feline and she forced a small smile. "I'm fine, really. I just have a lot going on, a lot on my mind." Her eyes turned back to the window Tokyo looked gloomy a down casted with the rain coming down softly; still people moved on with their lives. "I guess now I have time to think about it and it is finally sinking in that I have so much on my shoulders."

Artemis gave a small purr and nuzzled her hand gently, looking up worriedly at the young woman. "Everything will settle soon. Hang on by yourself a little longer."

Minako let out a dry laugh and stared down at the cat. "By myself a little longer? I've been on my own for so long, with being an idol and a senshi at the same time." She put her head in her hands and muttered weakly, "I want to think that I won't travel this path alone much longer. Seriously, though Artemis, I somehow doubt that."

The cat was about to say something when Minako stood up and walked over to her fridge. She plucked her schedule free from her magnet and started to examine it. She was free until a press conference tomorrow afternoon. She slowly moved her way to her hand book and flipped through it, staring down at the dates. "Say Artemis," she called over her shoulder, "The charity event I'm going to soon, have you got anything on it so far?"

Artemis followed her to the kitchen and shrugged. "No, I haven't." He looked up at her curiously; usually he wasn't the one she consulted when it came to her being an idol. He kept out of that side of her life, being more of guidance for her as a senshi. The feline had no idea why she brought the question up so suddenly.

"So you don't have a list of people involved? Who is going?" she placed her handbook back down and turned to her cat mentor. A hand ran through her hair and a serious expression marked her face. "I just have this strange feeling about it. I don't know why. I think something big will happen soon."

"You just said you thought you'll be left alone on duties for a while." His nose twitched irritably.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Why did you just ask about the list of people who were involved? You implied that the people involved in it were connected to the 'big thing' you think will happen."

Minako just rolled her eyes and stuck her day's schedule back in its place. "Yeah, OK." She gave the first honest grin she did all day. "You know me, having so much bouncing in my head, my thoughts just change around a lot."

Now it was Artemis' turn to roll his eyes. Still he was happy that her mood went up from what it was a few minutes ago.

Minako got a drink from the fridge, a lemon drink she picked up while coming home today. She walked over to her small couch before opening it. She popped it open and took a small sip, looking around the apartment. It was small despite the fact she could have gotten a bigger apartment with her money. It also wasn't in the area of Tokyo you'll except a celebrity. It was more in the single and small family apartments, from what she knew from her neighbors. That was a good thing for her because she liked her privacy. Besides her manager and a few other close friends nobody knew where she lived. A small cozy apartment which was fit for an ordinary college student- which she would be now if she hadn't hit it off as an idol after high school.

The truth was Aino Minako was far from an ordinary college student. Apart from being an idol, a life she quickly adapted to, she had the alias of Sailor V. After she got out of high school she got a good start to her singing career when she went to an audition a few months after living on her own. Her first few recordings were pretty much a failure- she had to convince everybody she really was something the third time she tried. Then she pulled from her inspiration and feelings that she didn't know she had. Everything else was pretty much set after that. Her first concert was a year after she started out.

It was the second concert she had when she met Artemis. She was returning home after it was over and noticed the white cat following her. She had no idea why the cat was so persistent on following her. She even tried to evade the white tomcat to find he still managed to follow her all the way home. It annoyed Minako deeply; she could avoid paparazzi and the press but couldn't avoid a stupid cat. When she got home it unnerved her but she let the cat in. He had not said anything the first night but still followed her the next day. She was about to turn around and storm at the cat on why on earth it following her when a youma attacked and she got her answer. Artemis gave her her transformation pen and she became Sailor V.

She had no idea who she was and why this was happening to her. She went home asking why it had to be her, how on earth she defeated that thing and saying she couldn't handle a secret life along with being an idol. Her perspective changed after that first night. She dreamed of her past life, no voices but flashing images and muffled sounds. She woke up with more knowledge then her dream revealed. It had all returned to her subconsciously. Over the next few weeks which became a couple years she remembered more and more, now she was just waiting for a chance to do something more than fight off the youma that were attacking. She wanted to find the others and even more she wanted to find the princess.

Minako took another sip of her drink, looking out her apartment window. The attacks have become more frequent and she was starting to get impatient. She could not do this alone. She wanted to believe she could manage by herself without the others and let them continue the normal lives they were living now. At times, staring at the ceiling, she wished she could go back to a normal life. She knew it was impossible so she just wished the peace of mind that normalcy brought to the others.

She let out a sigh and stood up. "Well I have nothing else to do for the day." She stretched and turned to Artemis. "I'm going to go work on my new song. I want to get it done by the charity event and I think I have some ideas on what I'm going to do." She grinned down at the cat and blew a kiss.

She walked to her bedroom and slipped in quietly, leaving the door open slightly so Artemis could come in. She sat down at her desk and grabbed a sheet of paper from her desk. On it was what she had already written down for her lyrics. She bit her tongue lightly as she read it silently to herself.

_Your light always shine's through,_

_A single star shining in the darkness_

_Bright and full of hope,_

_You are the light of me._

She frowned and reached to grab her pen. Something wasn't right with the lyrics. It didn't really flow properly. She shook her head and put her head in her hands. She let her eyes close, taking in a deep breath letting it out slowly.

X_X

"Serenity where are you going?" a firm voiced asked the woman only a couple of meters away. The young princess turned around, one of her traditional pigtails hitting her face lightly. She gave a small smile and put an innocent look on her face. A small giggle escaped her lips.

"Oh, Venus- just out to the gardens I promise."

"You're going to see him again aren't you?" the senshi placed her hands stubbornly on her hips, staring the other girl down.

"Venus, its _love_- surely you understand?" Light brown eyes widened in a silent plea.

The senshi of love and beauty let out a small sigh. She could see how Serenity wanted to see Endymion. It just couldn't work out. She knew it was going to end in disaster. She didn't want to see her friend hurt, or worse. "I know Serenity, but you know how hard it is going to be for it to all work out. For you two to stay together?"

"Everything will work out Venus, I know it will. Trust me."

Venus looked over her friend with a gentle gaze. There was desperation in her princess' eyes but there was something else to. There was a strong passion and determination along with a love that can't be dampened. A warm smile graced her beautiful face and she took a step forward to Serenity. She hugged her tightly, whispering in her ear, "Go ahead and go see him, I can't stop you. But please Serenity, don't let your gentle heart be broken."

She pulled away and watched her friend give a grateful smile before leaving the courtyard. The lone solider stared after her a sad look in her eyes. She knew she couldn't stop her friend from loving the  
Earth Prince. Love brought them together but it was likely fate would pull them apart. That fact broke her heart.

X_X

Minako opened her eyes again, the memory fading as quickly as she came. She knew her top goal was to deceive the enemy about the whereabouts of the princess as a decoy and then later find and protect her. She wished wherever she was in this world that she was safe and happy and didn't have to worry about the responsibilities and heartbreak of her past life.

"I'm being selfish wanting the others with me," she muttered under her breath. "They should be happy and enjoy themselves before the past comes back to haunt them." She sighed and looked down at her song, a forced small smile on her face. "I could do this on my own, and wish peace and sanity for the others for as long as they can have it."

She stored her work in progress song into the drawer. She stared out her bedroom window for a split second old memories and feelings going through her body. It was at times like this where she realized the full extent of the responsibility on her shoulders. It weighed her down more than she would like to admit. She yawned and stretched, turning to Artemis- staring up at her with soft blue eyes. She looked at the clock, noting she dozed off longer than she thought. "Well, I'm done for the night." She gave a cheerful smile to the cat but the white feline noticed the smile didn't reach her eyes or the rest of her. He sighed.

Minako walked to her wardrobe, picking her favorite pair of pajamas. She had a lot on her shoulders, yes, but there would be a time soon where she could share the burden with her old comrades and give them support as they gave hers. While she slipped into bed five minutes later she knew she was both looking forward to it and dreading it at the same time.

**A/N: A couple notes on this chapter. The lemon drink Minako got was a drink I remembered getting from a vending machine in Tokyo, the name escaping me at the minute. Also I wanted to do her song lyrics in Japanese but couldn't translate it properly. :[ **

**More on Minako's past as a senshi and idol will come in later chapters. I wanted to do a brief overview in this chapter.**


	3. Bakery Life

**Author's Note: OK, here is the next chapter. I actually started it soon after the last chapter but only just finished it. This one is in Makoto's point of view, which I'm not always the best at portraying. I'm sorry and hoping later I could get better at portraying all the characters.**

The rain that had spread through Tokyo the last day and night was still persistent on the panes of glass that marked peoples' windows. One woman stared out one of the said windows, wiping down her kitchen counter absently. Her dark brown hair was bound in a bun so it wouldn't fall constantly in her face and eyes. She was finishing up her clean up when the phone rang. "I wonder who that could be?" she muttered to herself but had a strange feeling she knew who it was. Not many people knew her personal phone number.

Grabbing her cell phone from a nearby drawer she stared at the number before giving a confirmative nod. She quickly answered it, bringing the phone to her ear, "Moshi, Moshi."

"Hey Mako-chan! I just wanted to call and say hi real quick. You know me…"

The brunette let out a laugh, "You are so predictable, Usagi-chan. You are the only one that calls me this much."

"You should give more people your number. You're not antisocial Mako-chan. It will help for when you can't get out."

"And be bombarded with phone calls constantly? I think not. Anyway, what is it you wanted? Even you don't call just for the sake of it." _'Or maybe…'_ was the afterthought as she waited for her friend to answer.

"Oh right! Do you have the new recipe done? I still want to be the first to try it."

"You always are. Now is that all? I'm sorry but my lunch break is just finishing up and I need to open for the afternoon shift. I just finished cleaning up my back room."

"Mako-chan- always so neat. Yeah that's it, you still able to cook for the charity event coming up?"

"Hai."

"Great! I'll see you later."

"Ja ne."

Makoto hung up the phone, shaking her head. She never knew what attracted her to Tsukino Usagi but in high school she was one of the only people that she opened up to and her classmate accepted her with open arms. It was just easy to be friends with her. Dark brown eyes gazed at the clock and without another thought she moved to the front of the building.

She had opened her bakery a year ago and it was a success with a growing repetition. It was a small building located at one of the quieter areas of Tokyo. Her single bedroom home was located on the second floor, with a small private kitchen and living room downstairs. A back door was located in the living room. Most of the first floor was her actual bakery. After she bought the small building with the rest of her savings she worked hard to make it a successful business. The back counter had what she called her 'bread menu' with a list of all her inventory. There was a display area by the front windows and to the right side of the room was where people could grab what they wanted. They purchased at the front counter next to her menu.

Walking to the front of the shop, she checked the plants she kept as decoration around the bakery. She watered them earlier but it was always good to check. When she got out of high school she did not know if she wanted a bakery or flower shop. In the end she decided on a bakery. When she made that final decision, staring out the window of her old apartment, she decided she would at least decorate the bakery with fresh plants and flowers that she would carefully maintain. She finished double checking all the plants before heading to the front door. She switched the sign to open hoping for another good day for the Kino Bakery.

She smiled, returning to her spot behind the counter. Usually it took at least fifteen minutes after opening for the first customer came in. On quiet days she'll at least get ten customers through the door. On her good days it could be over a 100. Still her bakery was small and still growing and hoped one day it would truly be the talk of Tokyo.

She opened the drawer and pulled out a picture. It was a picture of Usagi and her during high school. If Makoto owed her well-being to anyone it would be Usagi. Yes, she had a couple other friends in high school and Usagi herself had a large circle of friends. Still, she thought she owed a great deal to the bubbly girl. She was the girl that saw the out of place transfer student and befriended her, giving the transfer student confidence in herself and ability to have friends. Within a month she was not a transfer student that had a bad reputation but plain Kino Makoto- a strong girl who could fend for herself and others and one of many that found friendship and solace in Tsukino Usagi.

The picture itself was taken when they went to the park during a festival. Usagi was making a funny face at the camera and she was staring at the other girl in amazement a wide smile on her face. It was small but held major importance. It was a reminder of the good and bad of high school days, the stage of life before entering the grand scheme of things. That was behind her now and she had to move forward. She hardly saw Usagi much these days. With the charity coming up she had a chance to see Usagi again and so quickly accepted the offer to help out with the food preparation. It sounded like a big event for a good cause. That, plus seeing her friend again, was reason enough to help out.

She placed the picture back in the drawer and looked up when she heard the door open. A young teenage girl walked in and Makoto welcomed with a smile. "Hello, do you need help with anything?"

"Do you have any strawberry pastries?" the girl asked. She looked frail and round eyes turned around the bakery. Makoto couldn't remember seeing her before and her reaction to entering the bakery with no idea what was there supported that.

She pointed to the pastry section, quickly going into business mode. "Over there you will find some. There is a pastry with strawberry filling and also one with a strawberry topping. If you get a berry combo- two berry pastries- you get 100 yen off."

The girl nodded and proceeded to get the pastries. Makoto stared at her for a moment before going over to the cash register and preparing to get the order. The girl came over a minute later and put two pastries on the counter. One was strawberry filling, the other strawberry topping. She gave a shy smile and Makoto told her the price, properly putting the pastries in a bag.

"There you go, have a nice day."

The girl beamed, greatly changing her expression before leaving the bakery.

It was seeing faces like the young teenager's that made her happy. She enjoyed seeing her customers leave happy. It meant she did well in her job. Make enough money for an enjoyable living and seeing people happy for her hard work put in the pastries. That meant all of it paid off. Makoto reached her hands up to adjust her bun, this was a good day. Her life was normal and simplistic but she did her job well and had some friends to count on. That was all she needed.

**A/N: There's another chapter done. I am disappointed in the no review turnout. Any would be appreciated so I know if it is worthwhile to continue.**

**If anybody is curious, yes that was Hotaru as Makoto's customer. Just a quick entrance as I don't know when I'll get to her being in the story. It would be a while so I wanted it to be her instead of just throwing a random customer to come in.**


	4. Letters and Articles

**A/N: Alright, so this chapter covers Ami along with some current info on the attacks going on in Tokyo. I'll stop the summary here so you can read on for yourself. **

**To answer Tategami-Ryo's question, Usagi knows Makoto and Ami (as it will cover in this chapter) but only those two at the moment.**

**Now, on to the chapter.**

A young woman entered her apartment tired from the long day. She immediately went to her desk and dropped the pile of mail she had on the hard wooden surface. The petite woman sat down on the chair, brushing black bangs to the side. She began the long task of sorting through the mail. It had been a couple days from when she last checked it and it had already doubled in its usual size. She had a habit of checking it every day but the last few days have been hectic and the young woman failed to do so. Finding a letter from her mother, she opened it and quickly scanned through the contents.

_Dear Ami,_

_I hope everything is doing well for you and I know I don't have to remind you to take care of yourself. Still as a mother I can worry about my little girl living alone. Your phone was busy last time I called and I'm afraid I would be too caught up in work for a while so I sent you this. You left your medical journal here last time you visited also inside in the envelope an article on the mysterious cases going on in Tokyo. _

_Take care and love always,_

_Mom_

The raven haired woman stared down at the paper in her hands, a small smile making it across her face. She folded it up neatly before placing it with the other letters she kept from her family and friends. It was a nice collection to have in case she didn't have time to keep in touch. She would go back her letter collection for their words of comfort, encouragement and pointless nothings.

Her attention went to the small article on the mysterious cases going on in Tokyo. She had already read the article earlier but scanned through it again anyway. Not many people took the happenings seriously and for a brief moment she wondered why she was so intrigued by what was going on. All her logical brain could gather from countless articles was that people showed up at the hospital with mysterious burns, cuts, bruises and a few with broken bones. One man came in critical condition and stayed in the hospital for almost a month and has been the closest person to die from it. When the victims talked about it they mentioned something about monsters attacking them and zapping away their energy. The police took it as hallucinations and came to their conclusion that it was some madman that yet been caught. Both sides had little information for proof but Ami thought if so many people reported seeing monsters than it was a large number to be hallucinating. It was hard to accept that the monsters were real though the gathering evidence showed that it was fact.

The current article she was looking at was about a young girl that was saved from one of the monsters by someone she claimed later to be called Sailor V. She gave the reporters a large description of the battle after having her arm patched up by paramedics. The reporter that wrote the article said the girl probably bloated the truth to something you'll find in an action movie. "…being a young kid, the truth probably was stretched a bit by her wild imagination." The picture in the article showed a damanged street with a knocked down street light along with what appeared to be a blown up telephone booth. Whatever the kid was stretching on it was obvious that the surrounding area had been a battle ground.

The information on Sailor V was minimal despite the young girl's descriptions. According to the girl she described her rescuer as being a young woman in a short skirt with magical powers used for fighting. "...it sounds more like somebody from a magical girl anime then who would exist in present Tokyo." The reporter for the article said, not having much faith in the young girl's story. At the end of the article it said, "Whoever this mysterious Sailor V is we can thank her for saving this young girl's life." The article was the third reporting on Sailor V and the young heroine has been suspected in more crime solving. At the moment no one had a picture of her to confirm the 'magical girl' heroine to exist.

Ami leaned back in her chair, resting her hand against her forehead. She took all the info in and her quick analytical mind began processing it. She didn't know why she was drawn to the cases and intrigued every time something like this popped up. A part of her felt like she should keep informed on everything as if it would be important for her one day. She had yet to tell her mother the reason why she wanted to look at articles, nor her friends. It would be hard for them to believe that logical Ami would be interested in something so supernatural. She felt connected and wanted to wait until she knew why before she explained it to others.

She put the article at the corner of her desk and sorted out the bills from actual letters. She only had one other letter that was contained in a simple envelope. She placed all her bills aside and reached for the envelope, opening it up to reveal a small scrap of paper. The young woman grinned and picked it up having a strange suspicion she knew who it was from.

_Hey Ami,_

_Sorry you can't come to the charity thing because I know you think it is for a great cause. I'll try to see if I could get Minako's autograph for you if I can manage one for myself. Make your schedule is free the next day so you can take a break from all the medical school stuff. I'll call you to see where we can meet up._

_Usagi_

_P.S. I did __really__ well on my exam!_

Her grin grew bigger as she read the note and placed it on top of her mother's. Usagi had that way of making her smile at the little things even if she wasn't in the same room. She wouldn't have so many more friends now at her classes- because everyone needs some friends to help through med school- if Usagi didn't teach her it was OK to open up. She was hardly able to keep in touch with her friend now with her busy schedule but she always managed to send something at least once a week and call her at least twice. It was refreshing to have a friend like that even if the times she called were in the middle of the night.

Standing up, she threw the envelopes from Usagi's and her mother's letters in her small recycle box before heading to her bathroom. She had a busy day but it ended early after a dinner she was going to was canceled by conflicting schedules. With the extra time on her hands she decided to take a bath instead of her typical shower. The black haired genius turned on the water before leaving the bathroom for a minute to prepare a quick sandwich. Her bathtub filled up pretty quickly so after she expertly made the sandwich she wrapped it in a paper towel before storing it in the fridge until she was done.

She returned to the bathroom to see the bathtub almost full. She turned off the flow of water before undressing and slipping in. As she sunk into the water she grabbed the already water damaged book she had been reading and squirted some bubble bath in the water. Swishing it around she found the page she left off on with one hand, careful not to damage the book any more. A couple minutes later both hands clasped the book as she lounged back in the tub.

The water calmed her. It always managed to. If she was stressed and needed to relax she went to the pool or took a bath. It relaxed her nerves and slowed down her thought process to a reasonable amount per minute. It was when she forgot herself and her troubles. Along with that she was able to organize her thoughts just concentrating on the important ones. For Mizuno Ami, soaking in water was a form of meditation.

She stayed in the water, reading around fifty pages of her book and before she knew it an hour had passed. She sighed, carefully closing the book and putting it back in its original spot. She slowly rose from the tub, water dripping down her petite form. Making her way out so she wouldn't slip she grabbed the fluffy blue towel and wrapped it around her. Another towel made its way to her hair.

Five minutes later she was clothed in her pajamas as she claimed the sandwich from her fridge. She sat down at table grabbing the newspaper as she did so. She flipped through for any other monster attacks slowly devouring the sandwich as she did so. There was report from a man that had supposedly escaped danger from one of the attacks, seeing a black cat almost getting crushed. After he escaped a shop owner from across the street said he thought he saw someone that fit Sailor V's description fight off the monster but it was rush hour so he couldn't watch it fully. Not finding anything overly interesting in the article curiously enough it was the report of the black cat that raised her curiosity in the article.

A little later she turned in for the night reading over her written report before turning off the lights. She had a busy day tomorrow along with the rest of the week. It would be relieving when she was able to meet up with Usagi on Saturday and take the day to relax. Little did she know that this time the next coming week her life would be changed forever.

**A/N: The chapter turned out longer from what I first estimated and was able to put a lot of info in it. I decided to use Ami's curiosity to explain how the attacks are going in Tokyo along with buffing the chapter up. Rei's chapter will be next and after that I think I'll go on to the charity event. The action can begin after that with Moon's awakening. :] I'm jumping ahead of myself though. I'm planning to have the next chapter up the next two weeks or so, since I already have the layout for it. **

**I think changing the summary was a good idea and my hits went up more than I excepted with the last chapter. I managed to get a review out as well, so thank you for that. I would love to know more input so please leave a review. I hate begging but it helps a lot with inspiration and encouragement to continue.**


	5. Family Business

A small sigh escaped the young woman's lips as raven hair fell across her face- for the fifth time. She stopped what she was doing and looked down at her wrist. Good, it was there. That meant she didn't have to go all the way to her room to grab a hair tie. She slowly took the tie off her wrist pulling the loose strands of black hair back and secured it in a loose ponytail. Satisfied she went back to sweeping the wooden floors beneath her.

It was late in the morning and the sun was just making it to its peak. Rei could hear the sounds of people coming up the steps of the shrine. Girls' laughter filtered through the air and she noted to herself to check up on her grandfather to make sure he wasn't hitting on any of them. It drove away customers. Plus it wasn't very ethical in her opinion to be flirting with people less than a fourth your age. In spite of herself she smiled, pausing momentarily in her task. Even with his antics she loved the old man and enjoyed her life on the shrine.

Her mind drifted from her guardian to her schedule. Tomorrow was Friday and she had the day off. It was something still unknown to her but her grandfather recently hired someone else to help out at the shrine. Instead of just one day a week she now had two plus one day with just morning chores. She thought of going shopping or maybe a movie. Out of the two options a movie sounded better but there was nothing to go see. None of the movie posters or previews she saw while going around town interested her. Shopping it was then.

"Rei?"

She froze in her position, her lips suddenly becoming a thin line. After the moment of shock passed she continued sweeping. She ignored the voice behind her and refused to look back and address him.

"Rei, can we talk please?"

Still she ignored him, running the broom over the same spot five times. Her mind wasn't at the task at hand nor was it on the familiar yet disliked voice behind her. She spaced out not showing that she was fuming from the fact he came and visited her. She knew what it was going to be anyway.

"I have a favor to ask."

Of' course he did. He always had a favor to ask and it surprised her that he actually called it such. Gripping the broom tightly until her hands balled were balled into fist around it, she whipped around her ponytail hitting her lightly on the face. She glared at her father trying to make her nerves calm down and look neutral, failing miserably as she did so.

"What?" Her voice surprised her but it was no surprise. It was the one adapted for the man standing in front of her. Her father. It was an edgy voice with forced politeness etched into it.

Her father cleared his throat and adjusted his tie a little nervous at his daughter's tone. He gained his composure a second later looking like a composed gentleman before speaking. "Now it is no need to be rude. I was just going to ask you a quick favor…"

A quick favor, huh? Rei fumed to herself putting on a passive face as she swept the broom back and forth on the same spot- spreading dust more than collecting it. She had a feeling she knew what that favor was. He would like her to accompany him during one of the several events he attended as a politician; to put on an act to the public on him being a good father and family man. She usually obliged to his requests when she wanted to deny them. Deny them and show the public and media he was no type of family man he pretended to be. He was the man who was too busy in work to properly take care of her after her mother died. Either in grief or denial, he forgot or didn't know how to comfort his daughter after the loss. He was the man that left her at his father-in-law's shrine to grow up without a father as he pursued his career; The same man that came to her at least once a month after a couple years of peace to accompany him to different events to try to prove to himself and the public that he was a good father to her little girl.

She sighed and promptly threw the broom against a nearby post. "I don't want to go," she said simply. There, she denied him. She managed to do it and just hoped her resolve will hold up.

"It shouldn't be that big of a deal, I already asked if you had the day off tomorrow. The charity is only tomorrow night and I myself am only planning to stay an hour." He tried to bargain with her.

Rei's shoulders slumped and she gave the older man a sharp annoyed look. She should just go. If it was only an hour and she could bargain with him next time, in a couple weeks or so, and say she already did her father-daughter time for the month. He did manage to leave her alone for two months. An hour wouldn't kill her. "Fine, I'll think about it and call you tomorrow after I decide or not."

"When you decide you can come over and we can figure out what you will wear…"

He acted like she was already set to go. That really, really annoyed her. She bit her lip and shook her head. _If_ she was going she would just go to the event, nothing more. "I'm going shopping tomorrow anyway. I'll figure out what to wear myself." Not listening to another word he said she turned around and walked back to her broom. She picked it up gingerly her eyes narrowed. She went back to what she was doing before being interrupted, ignoring the still standing figure of her father. She registered around five minutes later that he turned around and left. _'Finally…'_ was the only word that drifted into her mind.

She finished her morning chores and stored the broom back in the normal place. After she was done she hoped to relax during her break in her room. After that she would go out front and help out there and stop her grandfather from scaring away customers. The job at the shrine was easy enough, only keeping clean and helping out with the shrine's business. Lately her grandfather started paying her for it even though she was happy enough with a place to stay and food to eat. It had been her sanctuary for as long as she could remember.

Now that she had a change of plans, her break seemed long and her mind wondered to matters she really didn't want to think about right now. She collapsed on her bed and reached down for her book. It was a romance story that in Rei's opinion it was awfully cheesy but it was able to calm her down more than other books she had. Opening it up and removing the bookmark she placed it to the side before she began to read.

Fifteen minutes in her grandfather came in and she heard the door slide shut behind him. The raven haired girl waited a minute to acknowledge his presence. When she figured out he wasn't going to leave until she said something she looked up from her book and stared at the old man.

"Yes, Ojii-san?"

He stepped further into her room, a look of concern crossing his face. "Your father came by earlier asking if you were free tomorrow. I guess he talked to you."

She nodded her head once before turning back to her book. A moment passed in silence before she spoke up, "Why didn't you tell him I was busy tomorrow?"

"I knew you weren't and you don't plan a lot on your days off. I presumed you would have some time to go with him tomorrow."

"I don't like too. If he actually spent time being a father and not a politician maybe I would enjoy it some more." She turned a page of the book, not caring really about the cliché balcony scene but wanted to get her mind off the current conversation.

He must have realized the conversation wasn't going anywhere and his granddaughter didn't care for it because he left the room a moment later.

Rei sighed and closed her book. The cheesy romance wasn't working for her today. She placed the book on the counter and collapsed on her bed. Her eyes stared up at the ceiling before they drifted shut. Her breathing slowed into a relaxed sleep and before she knew it there was a loud knock on the door that signaled the end of her break.

She laid there in blissful relaxation for a couple more minutes. She dragged herself out of bed rubbing her eyes as she did so.

She was greeted by two crows as she walked outside and she gave a small smile. Phobos flapped black wings once before flying down to a lower branch closer to her. Reaching up to stroke the bird's wings she said softly, "Well I guess I should enjoy this day while it lasts. I have a long one tomorrow."

**A/N: Well, I got it done quicker than I thought and overall I am happy with it. The next chapter will be the charity and the one after that Moon's awakening. Sorry for those of you who may not like the wait leading up to it. I just felt like doing a few chapters on each character to help me get their personality down as they are older and will be a little different than canon.**

**The next chapter is going to be longer from what I did so far. I'm guessing it would take a couple weeks to write. **


	6. Charity Disarray

**A/N: After reading over the chapters again some of my old muse returned and I came up with this chapter. The updates will remain super sporadic as I focus on other stories. Eventually I do plan to continue and finish this story though. I mentioned the first awakening would be in the next chapter but it made more sense to pair it with this one.**

**One translation may need clarification for those not completely familiar with Japanese. Oishisou means 'looks tasty/delicious'.**

**Disclaimer: Simply, Sailor Moon is not mine. This is purely a fan work.**

Usagi hummed lightly, tapping the table in a gentle rhythm. She was walking home after getting some much needed fresh air and a break. With school, work and helping with the final preparations of the charity event tonight. The walk home she listened to some of her favorite music from Aino Minako. The young college student was practically jumping with glee when her friend confirmed that the singer would be there tonight. Her hands clasped beneath her chin in a mix of enthusiasm and excitement. She was going to meet her favorite idol. One way or another, she was planning on it tonight.

First thing first, she had to prepare. Her budget did not allow for any high end clothing. She dropped off one of her old dresses at her mother's so she could properly iron it, or do whatever it was that made it suitable. Pushing the door open of the apartment, she immediately went over to her closet. She failed to notice the black cat that lingered outside. Focus went toward grabbing her dress. It was a light pink halter dress with a fabric flower fastened below the neck. A pink frill erupted from the hem, the end going to mid-thigh once she put it on.

Calling up her mother to thank her, she received a chuckled no problem. Saying that she had to finish getting ready, the conversation stayed short. The event started at five o'clock and it was already four thirty. A squeak escaped her. It would take her fifteen minutes to get there at the least. There was a chance she was going to be late! The memories of being late while in the lower levels of education flashed through her mind as Usagi went into overdrive. She was out in ten minutes, chances that she would make good time if she did not run into any detours.

This did not stop her from sprinting out the door, her pigtails flying out behind her. The cat blinked, focusing its concentration on the young woman. The warmth she felt was the same and remained strong since she first spotted her. Quietly, the cat followed. A foreboding feeling suddenly came over the feline. She shuddered, hoping that nothing would go disarray tonight.

Usagi got there a couple minutes to five, some guests already arriving. Usagi let out a distressed sound. She was supposed to arrive a little early. She sprinted through the doors, flashing the ID that covered for access of the charity event.

When she got into the building she let out a sigh of relief. Ever the one to show emotions on her face, the twenty year old beamed at all the success ready to take off and all the cheerful faces. A small voice called up from across the room.

"Usagi-san! How are you?" A little boy of six stared up at her with dark brown eyes. He wore a red shirt with a foreign rocker she couldn't recognize. Overlarge blue shorts were pulled tight in a waistband. An awkward assemble but childishly pleasant nevertheless.

"Aoi-chan. I'm doing fine. I'm glad you could show up." Aoi was one of the kids she became close to once she started at the daycare. The job was harder than what she first expected and only had a babysitter qualification beforehand. All the kids loved her easy going personality though and quickly were a favorite of the kids. The part time work paid well but the real reason she stayed at it was the enjoyment. She loved kids and hoped to have her own one day.

The charity event was for the childcare offered in Japan and for the different children clinics set up at different parts of the city. It was a cause Usagi had powerful belief in. The fact that Minako and other famous people would come well that was extra icing on the cake. She was about to ask Aoi how the rest of the week went when she heard another voice callout to her. Smiling warmly at the little boy, she shooed him off back to his mother before heading over to her friend.

Kino Makoto felt her lips turn up in a smile while watching her friend come over. She wore a white shirt with a dark forest green blazer over it. A matching green skirt went down just passed her knees. Topping off her assemble were a pair of brown dress shoes. Her hair was in its customary ponytail, a few brown locks escaping and falling to frame her face. She looked the professional businesswoman.

"Mako-chan! Those look delicious!" Her eyes went to the assortment of pastries set up at the brunette's table. Reaching out to grab one, a slap at her wrist stopped her.

"Donation please," a playful grin crossed Makoto's face while staring down at her friend. Usagi pouted before shelling out 500 yen and grabbing a doughnut.

"I've helped out enough, I deserve some food!" Stomach ruling supreme once more in her perspective, she started devouring the fried dough in vengeance. A minute later, the final remains disappeared and the odango haired woman patted her belly in satisfaction. "Brilliant, they're going to love this." Her eyes travelled through the crowd, the final guests pooling in while she was talking to her friend.

"Well, I promised to help set up the few final touches. I'll check back here soon!" Before Makoto could say anything else, or the fact she saw Minako enter a minute earlier, chestnut eyes winked at her as the owner headed into the masses- promptly tripping over her feet in the process. She rolled her eyes at the antics, calling out a farewell.

X_X

Minako stared evenly at the people crowding into the room. Something sparked in the air, good and bad vibes sent through her body. She could hardly call herself one to have six sense but with the amount of energy in the air she could sense something on the verge of happening.

A sigh escaped her lips, looking down at her white companion. "Something's going to go down," she muttered. A questioning voice came from her left and she looked up with a beaming smile. "Nothing, nothing." There was the formality of talking to other celebrities and prominent people in the community. Since she was the youngest out of them, she found the conversations dull. Excusing herself, she slipped into the crowd.

She expertly pulled on a cap, tucking her hair into the folds. Then came the sunglasses and her operation to blend in was on. Her dress was on the expensive side, a flowing pale yellow satin gown with a golden colored sash draped over one shoulder. Hopefully the people wouldn't pay her much mind and think of her as just a rich girl. It was not complete success. Most people knew she was here and thus keeping a lookout for her. Unless someone looked directly at her the majority did not give her a second glance. Satisfied, she felt something jump at her shoulders.

"Act stuffed," Minako muttered to her fluffy companion. Artemis dug his claws briefly into her skin, showing he did not appreciate the comment.

"I'll keep a look out," without another word he jumped off again and disappeared in the rush of feet. She snorted, rolling her eyes. _'Don't get run over,'_ she thought amusedly.

She walked through the other end of the room, where tables were set up to collect a variety of donations. A smell caught her attention she walked over to a young woman selling a variety of baked items.

The tall woman's eyes widened as she recognized her and Minako held back a sigh. She managed a grin and handed 10,000 yen over before grabbing two lemons and a strawberry pastry. Taking a bag for one of them, she debated sharing it with Artemis in a little bit.

As she was set to walk away, something stopped her. Not being able to describe the feeling, she held out her free hand. "Aino Minako, that you probably guessed. Oishisou ne." She nodded to the pastries.

A handshake was not custom in Japan but the idol had gotten used to the habit on her short tour overseas. When Makoto took her hand hesitantly, a pulse surged through her body, almost like an electric shock. She pulled back, eyes wide. She stared down at her hand, silent for a moment until she figured that she seemed rude.

"Ah, gomen. These do look good. And you are?" she couldn't shake the feeling off and figured that she would have to ask Artemis about it later. She had no idea if the other woman felt what she did but knew that this could not turn awkward with questions concerning it.

"Kino Makoto," the brunette fiddled with her ponytail trying to discern what was going on. This was not how she imagined meeting her idol.

"Well, Makoto-san, I will have to keep your name and place in mind. Have a good day." She turned and walked away, pastries in hand. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her manager motioning toward her. She was set to perform before the charity auction kicked off for the event. She sighed, pushing the thoughts of any senshi business out of her mind. It was time to embrace the other part of her life.

X_X

Usagi slowly found her way back toward her friend's table after organizing different paperwork for the events that would be happening. One of them was the auction, which she had a set amount she put aside to use for. Until then, she was going to enjoy the hard work and the atmosphere around those she loved.

Stopping besides the table, her smile brightened as she grabbed a couple dumplings. She sent a sideways glare at Makoto, slamming down 1000 yen before her friend could say anything about it.

The taller woman laughed, "Shimatta, I'm getting hungry watching everybody eat my work."

"Can't you pay for it yourself?" Without waiting for an answer, Usagi handed her one of the dumplings. Patting the style on her head, she started devouring the other.

"So I met Aino-san earlier…"

"What? Why didn't you call me over?" Usagi said indigently. She continued, "Anyway, how did it go?" Wide chestnut eyes stared at Makoto, waiting for an answer.

"I dun know… a little awkward." The baker was rubbing her hand, a look of confusion crossing her face.

Usagi failed to notice this; instead she brushed the conversation aside before she could become jealous of her friend. "It's too bad Ami-chan couldn't come."

"She's busy Usagi-chan." Bending down to pick up a bag, she started unwrapping the third round of her goods.

"She's always busy…" Usagi whined, brushing a few crumbs off her hand.

The night moved on. The two women watched the performances like they were in high school again. Usagi jumped around her friend in excitement while Minako sang, having to be held by the arm so she won't go crazy. Finally, the auction came up and Usagi grabbed her card determinedly.

"Anything you have in mine, Usagi-chan?" Makoto laughed, leaning back in the chair she acquired.

"Mina-chan's signed album and the big meter tall teddy bear." Her eyes shone with the same determination as the first item came up.

Usagi successfully claimed the teddy bear but used almost half her budget. She was worried she wouldn't have enough money for the signed album. Biting her lip as it came up, she held up her card in excitement before a number left the auctioneer's mouth.

"1500 yen!" he shouted out before going to the next person.

Usagi had no strategy and held up her card while it remained in budget. Soon though, it was coming close to her max and she looked uneasily around at her competition. A raven haired beauty was holding up her card alternatively with a disinterested look. As Usagi watched, she sent a glare in a direction she failed to see the recipient. There was also a middle aged man and another woman around her age.

The limit was reached quickly and Usagi started to doubt her decision to buy the bear. Makoto patted her shoulder in comfort. "Don't worry, you'll get another shot."

"Do you think I can hunt her down after the event and get one then?" She played with the hem of her skirt, casting a longing look at the stage.

"That wouldn't be fair for whoever buys it tonight, Usa-chan." Usagi huffed at the response, arms stubbornly going over her chest. Makoto couldn't tell if she was going to try to find the idol after all this was done or not.

It came down to the middle aged man and the woman around her age. The raven haired woman dropped out shortly after Usagi did. When she thought the man was going to get it, something made her change her mind and did a final bid. No one else met with a counterbid.

"Sold! 10,400 yen!"

Usagi was moping, kicking her shoe around like she was kicking dirt. She managed a smile for her friend before straightening up. She would head home soon. Everything was starting to wrap up, she will grab her new huge teddy and head home.

A scream suddenly echoed out at the other end of the room. Not knowing what it was, Usagi also screamed in shock. It was either that or the original scream that sent everything into chaos. She was running toward the exit all thoughts of the stuffed bear and album leaving her mind. People were pushing each other side, trying to find their own way out. Through the top of the head, she spotted a big youma thing swiping arms at the masses.

The terror turned into tiredness as it seemed that all the energy from it was being drained from her. Usagi made it to the edge of the room. The area was deserted and she leaned up against the wall, slowly sinking to the ground.

"Sailor Moon!" she stared in daze shocked as a black cat came over. Its eyes were blazing and a crescent mark glowed on its forehead.

"I think you got the wrong person..." Looking around, Usagi refused to believe that it was the cat talking. Cats did not talk, youmas did not attack charity events and Usagi was not here. She was in bed, dreaming. She already went home with her new teddy bear and was having a nightmare in bed.

"No!" The cat sounded furious and pushed something that was not there a second ago toward her. It was an ornate locket, a light pink hue with a silver design etched to it that she failed, nor cared, to decipher at the second. The cat continued, failing to acknowledge the shock and fear coming off the young woman in waves. "Take this and call out, 'Moon Prism Power, Make-up!"

Usagi took the locket, finding it hard to breath at the lower energy. She closed her eyes, _'this is a dream. Since it's a dream, I might as well do it. This is a dream. This is a dream.'_ The thought in mind, she stood up, holding the locket high.

"Moon Prism Power, Make-up!"

X_X

Rei walked away from the building, Minako's album in hand. She stared at it, reading the flamboyant handwriting. _Thanks for donating to a good cause – Aino Minako._ It was an impulse buy. Her father said he will pay for whatever she wanted in the auction. And she decided to buy one of the most expensive things, minus the paid for trip for two in Japan. That would mean probably going with him and that was the last thing she wanted.

She denied the offer to be driven home, instead deciding to walk to the subway and take it home. Rei did not care for any danger this offered. Tapping her finger to the album cover, a frown marked her face. She usually did not listen to Mina's music. It always sent a sad note under the cheerful lyrics. The sense was a longing and trying to reclaim something lost. Rei felt helpless after listening to it so she stopped after the first few songs.

Leaving right after she claimed her prize, she did not witness the youma attacking. She did feel a sense of danger though and turned worried eyes behind her. The raven haired woman turned back toward home, ignoring it. There was nothing she could do, she knew for the moment. As a warm feeling rushed through her a couple minutes later she felt calmed and reassured.

X_X

In her apartment, Ami felt the wave of warmth covering her like a blanket. She stopped the work on her medical homework, looking around in confusion. Seeing no cause for it, she yawned leaning back in her chair. She needed to get this done.

X_X

Makoto was knocked over while trying to reach the exit. She wanted to grab Usagi but her friend had fled in terror without much sense where she was going. Now the tall brunette pushed herself with support of the wall. She was feeling drained. Looking over the heads and for once grateful for her height, she tried to pinpoint her friend. Failing at that, she did get a good look at the youma and shuddered. Then a refreshing feeling of sunshine basked her body and she blinked in shock. A youma won't give that reaction. She looked across the room, sensing the sensation coming from that direction.

X_X

A rush of power surged through Usagi as it manifested itself in light surrounding her form. She blinked open her eyes, staring down at her new outfit. A white leotard fit snugly on her torso while a blue mini-skirt and collar of the same color. Elbow length gloves, boots and choker finished off the outfit. Reaching her hand up, she touched the tiara on her head. Her hair turned silver and jewels adorned her odango buns. "So weird…" She felt reenergized and ready to fight. Fight…!

She jumped on top of a table that stayed upright. Steadying herself she shouted out to the youma. "Hey you! How dare you disrupt an event for a good cause? I'm Sailor Moon and I will punish you!" She posed dramatically, pointing at the youma. It looked at her and the newly made senshi balked, almost tripping off the desk.

The youma stood at eight foot tall without clothing besides a loincloth. Tan leathery skin wrinkled over its form, long arms hanging at its side. Talon like claws extended out of three fingers. An elongated face and soulless eyes bore into Moon's and she shivered. The mouth looked tiny but opening it she found it was gaping with large spiked teeth. A howling sound similar to that of a howler monkey escaped the nonexistent lips.

Moon successfully tripped and with that she started screaming. They magnified and rivaled those of the youma. It seemed like her first battle will be a screaming contest.

"Sailor Moon!" The cat was back and yelled angrily at her. "You can't do it like this. Use your tiara. 'Moon Tiara Action. Now!" To get her point across, she raised a claw and scratched down her exposed thigh.

It was painful but it worked. Moon jumped up, gripping her calf in pain. The pain turned into desperation as she saw the youma jumping at her. She quickly took off her tiara, feeling it powering up in her hands. "Moon Tiara ACTION!" The last bit turned out in a scream as the blazing tiara went to strike the youma. Coming at her and a few strides away, it hit squarely in the chest. In a moment of panic, she thought it was going to bounce off and she would lose her head. Concentrating hard in hopes that it will destroy her opponent she closed her eyes. The glowing tiara flashed in intensity, ripping through the youma and disintegrating it into dust.

X_X

Sailor V stood in the shadows. She transformed and was going to help when she felt an unmistakable warmth flow through her system. She rushed back to the main room, her eyes going to the senshi dressed similar to her in mingled surprise. V was planning to enter the fight and almost did when she saw it was nothing but screaming and then the youma attacking Moon. It was defeated however and she let out a breath. Her eyes going to Artemis, she smiled. "Let's get home."

When she arrived home, Minako pulled on comfy yellow pajamas. Her hair back to brown after she transformed back into her civilian identity, she got on her bed, it falling into her face. She placed her head in her hands, trying to clear her head. "Another one awakened." She muttered silently. When she thought she would feel elation at what happened instead she felt rather empty.

"Do you think it's who you ran into? Kino-san?" She had told her feline companion about the brief meeting during the auction.

"No, the senshi was way too short. If anything, we appear taller when we transform not the other way around." Minako lifted her head, eyes traveling to the window. The moon was almost full and its serene light comforted her. "The hairstyle reminded me of Serenity."

The comforting feeling fell off as a sense of dread came in. She jumped up, knocking the white feline off the bed. "No! Serenity must not be able to fight! She has to stay safe." The thought of the princess fighting stiffened her spine. Who she remembered hated fighting; she wouldn't be able to do it effectively without getting hurt.

Artemis blinked up in shock at her charge as she started pacing in thought. Mina had a habit of doing so when she was trying to think through a hard problem. A minute passed, two, before the idol stopped. She walked over to the mirror, staring her reflection down. She took a strand of her long hair, criticizing it for a moment.

"It's ok Artie. I have an idea."

X_X

Usagi quickly dropped her transformation after defeating the youma and left the scene. She did not want to register all the injured and unconscious people. Some had long slashes down their faces, torsos, limbs. One man she caught sight of before fleeing she had no idea if he would survive, looking impaled through the stomach. The blood drained from her face as quickly as it drained on the floor of the victims. She spotted Makoto trying to get up after unconsciousness. Having no idea what she could say to her friend, glad she was alright, she left without confronting her.

"This is a dream! This is a dream!" Usagi called out, in an all out sprint toward her apartment. The black cat disappeared into the shadows glad she knew where the woman lived. Twenty minutes later she slipped through the window causing the small woman to scream.

Usagi was exhausted after her run. She did not get a workout run like that since her daily sprints across town to school while in high school. After she collapsed in her bed, she sat up hoping that doing so would wake her up and send the nightmare away. She was still exhausted though. That happened after waking up from a traumatizing dream right?

She successfully got it in her head that it had been all one messed up event of her imagination when the cat entered through her window. Screaming she fell back and hit her head hard on the headboard of her bed. "I'm still dreaming," she gasped under her breath.

"This is not a dream, Usagi." She did bother asking how the cat knew her name.

"Who are you?" She asked instead. If it was a dream, the cat would disappear in the morning. If not, she was unsure how to take it.

"My name is Luna. You are destined to be a senshi. You-" Luna was cut off.

"No! In the morning please. I can't take all of this tonight." With that, Usagi buried herself under the covers. Eyes squeezed shut she drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: So what do you think? Tell me in a review!**

**There a couple things to mention. No Tuxedo Kamen in this chapter, I know. I am planning to have the first Usagi/Mamoru reaction in the next chapter. As for the masked crusader, if it makes sense in the next battle I will throw him in there as well. Also, in the manga version of SM where V decoys as the princess I always felt was unclear. As there was no Sailor Moon in the Silver Millennium, knowing who she was off the bat was a little stretched even with full memories. Luna did not know and she was the one spending the most time with Moon transformed after awakening. So I included the bit of the thought process on how Minako figured it out, through her hair. The hair color will change during the transformation for all characters like it did for Usagi. Moon's hair silver, Mercury's blue, Venus' blonde etc. **


	7. Adventure's Start

The stone walls reached high to the ceiling, a few torches attached. Their eerie glow cast shadows throughout the room. It was a cave turned into a well-crafted room. Inside it, one could not tell how deep underground they were actually were. The ventilation system was well enough, leaving only a musky tang in the air.

In the center of the room were a few black leather coaches and a couple wooden chairs. A table sat in the middle of the arrangement, holding a glowing stone along with a thick book. Three men sat on the coach while the fourth was situated on one of the chairs.

The one on the left of the coach twisted long dirty blond locks in his hand. A piercing gaze focused on the man to the right, "I heard that your major operation you have been planning completely flopped, Jade."

"Shut up Zoi," was the only answer. He had shorter and slightly lighter blond hair and is face was marked in a scowl. Jadeite had been working on that operation as soon as he heard about it and it failed. He crossed his arms over his chest, kicking his feet up on the table.

"You didn't plan enough for it, simple as that. You lost your touch."

"I did not expect it too need extensive planning. I put up the security measures to work out any threats and sent a youma based on those reports." He irritably plucked at the arm rest, almost ripping into the leather fabric.

"And what did those reports tell you?" The man in the middle spoke up. His long brown locks framed his sharp features. He flicked his hand and the book lifted and drifted over. Nephrite flipped through the pages, annoyed at being in between the two arguing.

"There were a few dormant powers in the building and a couple active. One of them was a dormant one a few minutes before the attack." He leaned back into the coach, still trying his hand at destroying the leather.

Nephrite marked a few notes at the end of the book. Zoicite conjured a small ball of energy, flicking it in the two men's direction. It dissipated in front of the other blonde's nose. "So according to the information it was a senshi that caused the destruction of the operation?"

"Yes," Jadeite continued. "However, with the information that came, it does not match up with any that we dealt with in the past. Seeing that there were a few dormant powers we can figure out who they are before they become active."

"We just go through the list of who was at the event and kill every person that was on there. That would get more attention toward our operations that we need." Nephrite said sarcastically before closing the book. A frown marred his features as he put it back in its original place. "Kunzite, what do you think?"

The man on the chair looked over. He was easily the tallest of the four with an ornate uniform and silver hair that fell to his shoulders. He also was clearly in thought. Nobody could tell what exactly that was and confused looks went around when he suddenly stood up.

"I'm going to check on something." Kunzite walked swiftly out of the room. His voice held commanding authority and left no room for argument.

"I wonder sometimes what makes him an agreeable leader." Jadeite muttered darkly.

X_X

Usagi stared blankly at the cat, Luna. Her chestnut eyes were drowsy from sleep. This was not happening. It was all supposed to be a dream. "You're still here," her voice was hollow in shock.

"Yes, I am." Luna replied coolly. She was not impressed that the young woman refused to acknowledge her and let her explain. "Are you ready to listen to me?"

Blinking her eyes, Usagi nodded. There was nothing she could do about it. She was stuck and she might as well learn what she was stuck into.

"You are a senshi. Your duty is to find the others like you and to protect the princess."

"Who's the princess?" Usagi asked.

"She was sealed away for protection and I don't know where she is."

"Well, that's helpful."

Luna scowled, showing her sharp canines. Usagi flinched. "Also there is the Ginzuishou. It is a mythical stone belonging to the royal family. It has always been a target of capture due to its immense power."

"Where does the power come from?" Luna almost did a face plant. "I'm serious! This is all… freaky. And like… it is not supposed to possible. What makes the power? This is so unreal! I need a better explanation besides what I'm supposed to do." She promptly stuffed a pillow to her face.

"I can give you a long explanation on the theories of senshi power but I doubt you will listen." Luna rolled her eyes, in a way only a cat can. The black feline jumped up unto the bed, padding closer to the pillow-human mass so she could be heard.

"The powers derive from the planets and each of the planet's power derives from an elemental source. It is bestowed onto one female, a senshi, and they use the powers for the good of the universe."

"Sounds like one messed up sci-fi fantasy plot to me," mumbled the pillow.

Luna ignored the comment. "For example, Mars derives its power from fire-"

"The moon's not a planet." Usagi's head popped up from the pillow, hair sticking up all over the place.

"The Moon is a special case. It is a unifying power and that makes you a special senshi, a leader." The black cat extended a claw. "You better take it responsibly."

Usagi pulled back, fear of the claw flashing through her eyes. "I will! I will! This is all so sudden though. I don't know how to take it in."

The cat's eyes softened and she settled down on the bed. "It's fine. I will let that sink in. I would explain further at a later date." The black feline settled down on the bed. Part of her was afraid that if she fell asleep, she would have been kicked out or Usagi would have left without giving her a chance to state her side.

Usagi slipped out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. She gave a disbelieving look at the cat on her bed before closing the door. She started the shower. After last night, becoming all sweaty, she needed a good wash. The shower took just under fifteen minutes when she stepped out. A fluffy towel surrounded her form a second later.

Leaving the bathroom, Usagi placed her hair in her customary odongo style. She grabbed a yellow shirt to wear and a pink pleated skirt. She now looked fully awake; ready for the day.

Her phone rang. Luna picked up her head as the young woman answered the phone. "Moshi, moshi."

"Hey Usagi-chan!" A cheery voice answered from the other line.

"Naru-chan! How are you? How's America?" Naru was a childhood friend of Usagi's who went to study abroad after high school. She still had a year left of study before coming back to finish college in Japan. Usagi missed her terribly.

"Fine, it's all going fine. I have a date set up with a nice guy from a café. The weather is nice but I miss home."

Usagi nodded in agreement. "Ne, that sounds nice. I miss you! There's a lot of strange stuff going on around here lately. But everybody is fine. I recently bought a bracelet from your mom's place. You know that pink diamond one we obsessed over in high school? It's like that one but so much cheaper! Half of the stones are beads but the centerpiece is a heart-shaped white diamond."

Luna stared amazingly at the woman on the phone, amazed at how long-winded she was. Naru was used to this and only laughed. "Awesome Usagi-chan, I recently received a necklace for my birthday. Mama really misses me. But I'll be back before you guys know it."

Pouting, Usagi nodded, forgetting that her friend could not see it.

"Well, I have to go. International call rate is a pain and I promised to do a couple other calls. Ja ne!"

Usagi hung up the phone. She sighed. Her whole world was changing and- to her- a conversation to one of her closest friends was too short. Shaking her head, she started picking up her room. Throwing things into their proper place, another fifteen minutes passed when her phone rang again.

She picked up the phone, holding it up to her ear.

"Usagi-chan?"

"Ami-chan!" Guilt swept through her. With the world turning upside down, she forgot that she was supposed to meet up with her friend today. "I am so sorry! Where do you want to meet up? Don't tell me you want to cancel and go back to studying?" Her voice turned desperate.

"No, I will meet up with you. You won't like the library. How about the shopping mall a kilometer from it? That way I can drop off my book before meeting up."

"Sounds good! Gomen, I can't believe I almost forgot. I'll be there soon."

She grabbed her jacket, heading toward the door.

"Usagi!" She turned around, staring at Luna. "You cannot forget your locket! I have a list of places that had youma sightings and one of them is near-" Usagi held up her hand to make the cat shut up.

"OK, I get it." The light haired brunette grabbed the locket she disposed of on the table side counter the night before. She looked at it properly for the first time. It was circular in shape, fitting snugly in the palm of her hand. An upturned gold crescent moon was on the center. Painted around the edge was a silver vine, with golden leaves. It looked like it was a ridge but running her thumb across it the surface was smooth.

She put the locket on, giving Luna a nervous smile. It turned genuine at the thought of meeting her friend and went out the door. A moment later, the black feline followed.

X_X

Usagi was running full speed down the sidewalk. She knew Ami would not mind if she was a little late and because they have not set a time she technically wasn't. Still, she felt bad that her mind lapsed back into what it was like in her middle and high school days. In her rush she failed to notice someone else intersecting her path.

"Itai!" she screamed, falling back onto the pavement. Standing up, she rubbed her bottom. Glaring at the young man that she careened into, Usagi tried to look offended but it was hard. For one, it was her fault. The second thing was that the guy was a little handsome. Maybe it was the angular jaw, or the intense grey eyes or maybe…

"Watch it, odongo atama."

Or maybe, he was an ass and there were no sorry feelings at all. "Gomen," she mumbled. The words came less graciously then they would have before he spoke. The glare returned, "And it's Usagi, not odongo atama."

"What's with the hairstyle anyway?"

Usagi was fuming, all the feelings going toward him. He looked a couple years older than her with his black hair trimmed short, bangs brushing against his eyes. Wearing a tailored white shirt, grey vest and pants, it was a handsome look but the rude comments made her refuse to further acknowledge the fact.

"Who do you think you are?" She denied answering the question.

"Chiba Mamoru," his deep voice resonated in her ears and she shook it out in annoyance.

"Chiba-san for your information, it's fashionable, it's unique and it is me- so there." Incoming the childish comebacks she had while young. Her whole day was like it was happening in her prior years. Would she be happy of how she was acting when she got home later? Probably not, but she knew she could handle herself better.

Mamoru blinked a few times almost looking amused. Then he gave a cocky grin and bowed in his apologies. "I'm sure that you need to be somewhere in a hurry if you weren't bothering where you were going. I myself am going to be late. Sayonara." He walked away.

Usagi placed her hands firmly on her hips. What nerve! Not understanding why he was getting under her skin she sighed, brushing it off. She bolted away once more, in a hurry to meet Ami.

'_My prince charming will be polite!'_

X_X

Ami was leaning back on the wall when Usagi ran over. She looked up at her friend, a small smile on her lips. "Hey, how are you? I heard that the charity event ran into some trouble."

"Uh, yeah. There was this freaky youma thing but it was taken care of." Her voice was high and Ami looked at her strangely. Usagi did not want to say anything that she partaken any more in the attack then a bystander. There was no way her logical friend will believe the truth.

Deciding to shrug it off without pestering, Ami nodded. She knew that Usagi was poor at lying or keeping secrets. It would not be that hard to pry a better answer out of her. That was not the kind of person to do that to her friend.

"I'm glad that you're doing well. I called Mako-chan earlier and she was worried after she failed to see you afterward." She adjusted her small black purse on her shoulder. "Where do you want to start? You're always a leader on these shopping expeditions."

Usagi paused momentarily. It was clear the young woman was deep in thought. It was amusing what she would put her focus on. The priorities weren't the same as others and times like these kept her teenage tendencies.

"That way!" she pointed. Then they were off.

X_X

A half hour later the two friends were well equipped with a couple shopping bags. Ami had made a point not to go overboard. They were college students now, living away from home and could not go overboard on shopping expeditions. The balance between the two spending views, frugal and excited, was a good thing for both of them.

Ami switched her bags to the other hand. She watched as Usagi motioned to another store, a kid smile on her face. If she did not have her patience, the med student may have gotten irritated with her friend. As it was, they were close knit and Ami found it easy to let loose a little bit around her. She brushed her black hair out of her face, returning the smile, albeit a shy one.

"Oh! Ami-chan! That will look great on you." Usagi pointed to a light blue outfit. It was a tank top with a low u-shaped neckline- a little too low for her- along with sporty slightly darker blue skirt. It looked nice and that will transfer when she wore it but not quite her style.

"I guess. But I have enough for the day. How about you look around for yourself a little more?" They had different style views and her money for the day was running thin. She did not want to offend her companion with continuous denying what she brought to her attention. The best she could do was let Usagi focus on her wardrobe and stop her from attempting to buy a 30,000 yen dress.

As Usagi was sorting through some outfits, Ami found a chair to sit down in. It was amusing to watch the excited woman and at the same time she wished she had brought a book with her. The book would have been snatched away and would have been given a lecture over needing to loosen up. That was the usual way things went when she attempted to bring a book to one of these outings.

"Ami-chan!" she was brought out of her thoughts at the sound of her name. She glanced up at Usagi as she held up a pink frilly dress. "Do you think I should try this on?"

Ami made a face she could be more sophisticated than that. Fashion was not her forte but Usagi would look like a kid in a design like that.

"No, I guess you're right." Before Ami could utter a word the other woman disappeared within the racks once more. A smile formed on her face and she raised her hand to her mouth. There were some things that only Usagi could get out of her. She was relaxed around all her friends but she was able to pull the aspiring doctor fully out of her shell. Some conversations were best saved for others though she was most lighthearted around Usagi.

"Ok, this one should be good." She looked up once more to see her friend already changed into a different outfit. She wore short shorts, denim in material. The top was light magenta color with cap sleeves and a V-neck collar. A stylized black splatter print covered the left side and front. Chestnut eyes shined over at her searching for positive feedback.

"It looks nice." Ami said lamely. She pursed her lips for a second, "How much is it?"

"Come on, you always are like that. It isn't that much." Usagi pouted, moving back to the dressing area to change back into her normal clothes. "I will buy this and that will be enough for shopping."

Usagi was thinking of what else the two of them could do when a growl and screams erupted outside. "Oh no, no, no," her voice was hoarse. It was possible it wasn't a youma. Just some ruckus the police could take care of.

"Usagi!" Luna slipped under into the dressing room. Her feline eyes stared up at the young woman. "You need to transform!" She had been looking for her the last half hour, having lost the new senshi on her short feline legs. The black cat had eventually sensed her energy and just in time.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that." The small woman mumbled, searching through her clothes for her locket. She decided there was no point chastising the cat for walking in on her while she was wearing nothing but her undergarments. She grabbed her locket, holding it up. "Moon Prism Power!" a second later Sailor Moon stood in her place. A gloved hand went to her forehead, feeling the cool touch of her tiara through the fabric. It was official. She was thrown into some fantasy like circumstances and she had to deal with it.

Outside, the youma stood high over the crowd. It had a sturdy trunk like body with equally thick legs and arms. The head looked small compared to everything else and bloodshot eyes glared at the surroundings. It was robed in a thick cloth, pale skin only showing with its hands and face. Eyes burned red before beams shot out.

Ami dodged to the side. She had planned to wait for Usagi outside, figuring her friend will guess where she was. Now, she was torn in deciding if her friend was hiding safely inside or if she should wait and make a sprint together.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Her eyes went over to the senshi, mind whirling like crazy. She never though she would be witness to any battles between the supernatural light and dark. The logical part of her mind quickly died out. The part that was willing to believe and took interest in these events took over. Still, what could she do about it?

The tiara bounced off the youma and it turned its attention to Moon. Their eyes met, the red eyes glowing once more. Suddenly, she screamed in pain. The more intense the glare got, the higher the scream. Attempting to advert her eyes, she failed the senshi gave up trying to think of what to do and focused on getting the pain in check. It felt like a hot flame searing through her system.

Luna maneuvered through the crowd desperately looking for the other energy she sensed. This was turning for the worse, quickly. Ami in an uncharacteristic look, gaping at the black cat, she blinked in shock. Not only did it have a crescent moon on its head but it started talking to her.

"Take this and call out Mercury Power, Make-up. There's no time to explain." Ami looked down at the blue pen that appeared at the cat's paws. She decided the best course of action was to just do it. Second guessing the situation was a bad idea.

"Mercury Power, Make-up!"

A cool rush of water surrounded her, energy flowing through her veins. The second transformation passed with a gasp. Checking her outfit, it was similar in design to Moon's with two shades of blue for her primary and secondary color. Black hair took a medium shade of blue. Mercury could tell from her bangs but now was not the time to think about what happened to her body.

She was unsure of how she knew what to do. The knowledge of what she needed to do and her identity brushed the corner of her mind. Arms going up, touching her shoulder briefly, eyes closed in concentration. "Shabon Spray!"

A thick fog covered the area and with the eye contact obstructed, Moon fell to her knees in relief. She did not know where the help came from and did not have much time to think about it.

"I think you should aim for the eyes!"

'_You think?'_ Raising her hand she summoned her tiara, it coming to her hand through the mist. The red eyes started to glare red once more, visible in the fog and preparing to send out another energy beam.

"Moon Tiara Action!" she tried again. A low growl turned into a shriek from the youma before crumbling then disappeared.

Mercury raised her hands making the fog disappear. She walked forward, looking around before dropping her transformation. Uncertainty marked her face, the battle over her mind started going crazy on what was going on. It was a lot to take in even for the genius.

"Ami-chan!" Moon called out in delight, grinning ear to ear to see who it was. She received a weary gaze and let out a small giggle. "It's me, Usagi!" She turned back to the store. "Let me grab my bags and we can get going. I don't know how to explain because I hardly can understand it! Luna can though despite being a pushy kitty." She slipped back into the store, aiming to grab her possessions. Ami turned to give the cat a curious look, who was growling in frustration at the other woman's comment.

After a minute passed, Usagi came back outside right as the other two were deciding to go in and check on her. She was blushing, tugging at one of her pigtails in embarrassment. "So I transformed before I finished changing and was mortified with the thought. It took a minute to get my bearings back. All good now plus nobody was there anyway."

Ami gathered up her own things with a shaky smile. "I should get back home I have a few more pages of homework to do. Tomorrow I should be free and you can explain things there. I need to clear my head. I don't think I could absorb what happened or any more information otherwise." She gave a bow in apology.

Luna gave a cat-sigh at another senshi pushing back what happened for later. The feline reasoned it was a better reaction than Usagi's. Ami appeared to accept what happened and was willing to go along with it. She would give her time to mull it over.

The two friends settled on a time to call and meet up tomorrow. Usagi waved cheerfully, watching as Ami walked away. Turning toward home, she huffed, rubbing her arms tiredly. "This is going to be tougher and longer than anticipated." The excitement of figuring out the next soldier was already a good friend died turning into exhaustion. Her muscles ached from whatever the youma did to her with the gaze. She glanced at the mirror while dressing and no visible injuries showed. It was pain.

Luna purred reassuringly, rubbing against her calf. The crowds were slowly starting to take up the street again and the cat was not going to risk talking. Usagi picked her up, snuggling against her cheek. Some comfort shared between the two and they headed home.

X_X

The traffic at the shopping center returned to normal. A blond man appeared on a nearby roof from where the attack to place. Jadeite narrowed his eyes at the scene. He had detected the loss of energy coming from the area. It was a shame but there was enough success from the unit the last couple days to avoid a complete failure. The goal was to get everybody else to see it.

He snapped his fingers a green rectangle shard appeared at hand. Examining it he gave a tiny nod. He was glad some security disks got put out. Hopefully this will provide some information on what happened.

**A/N: Only a couple notes to say for this chapter. First Mamoru appearance and still a little cliché, eh, I couldn't help it. Mercury and Tux deserve their own separate limelight introduction so no male heroes for this chapter. Next chapter will probably be a long wait I just had extra time and creative muses to finish this chapter. I have a long list of other things to get done before the next chapter. Sorry. -_-**


End file.
